1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques are proposed for smoothing a step part between two edges in an enlarged image when a binary image is enlarged.
An image processing apparatus identifies whether three black pixels forms either L shape or inverted L shape in a 2×2 pixel area in an original binary image, and if an edge extends from the L shape or the inverted L shape, determines pixel values of a pixel area (i.e. a 4×4 pixel area in an enlarged image) generated from the 2×2 pixel area by enlargement of twice on the basis of a length of the edge.